the_deadliest_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Justin.sommers.50/The Deadliest Warrior and The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. vs. Facetheslayer and AnnhilationNation
The Deadliest Warrior: The man who proves his name time and time again! The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.: The son of possibly the most lethal of all men, who inherits his skills one bullet at a time! vs. Facetheslayer: The woman who strikes fear into the hearts of men, nicknamed "The Black Widow"! AnnhilationNation: The man who fires insults faster than his gun fires rounds! WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Deadliest Warrior & The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.: In Long Range, The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. would pick off enemies with silent ease, thanks to: THE M40 SNIPER RIFLE! Picking off enemies since the United States was involved in Vietnam! For Medium Ranged weapons, The Deadliest Warrior guns down enemies with a weapon he himself has used in the jungles of Colombia THE M60 MACHINE GUN! A rapid-fire, belt-fed man-killer! In Close Range weapons, The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. takes aim with: THE BROWING HI-POWER! One of the most lethal handguns of the 20th century! In Melee Weapons, The Deadliest Warrior charges in with THE BALLISTIC KNIFE! '''A surprising way to skewer! The Deadliest Warrior has a close ranged blade of his own '''THE MACHETE! A classic weapon for hacking limbs! Facetheslayer and AnnhilationNation In Long Range Facetheslayer takes aim at enemies with... THE LEE-ENFIED SMLE! '''An old but reliable bolt-action killer! In Mid Range weapons, AnnhilationNation tries to gun down the opposition, using '''THE MG42! A weapon so fercious, the Nazis used it in the massacre of millions! In Close Range, Facetheslayer takes aim with the H&K P7M13! A German designed pistol that butchers with ease! For Melee weapons Facetheslayer slays with THE JAMBIYA! A viciously curved knife that hacks and dices! AnnhilationNation also comes in with a blade of his own! '''THE KA-BAR! '''Classic knife for almost all modern militaries! X-Factors: THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR: Precision: 78 My focus in AFEUR wasn't a sniper much. I can shoot a gun but don't expect perfection. Training: 90 I'm an ex-AFEUR soldier. Training is intense. We don't kid around. Stealth: 87 In AFEUR my purpose in the squad was reconnaisance; I had to go first into the jungle ahead of everyone else and make sure the coast was clear. A mistake would cost me my life. Audacity: 75 Being in reconaissance, I tried to keep low profile. Taking the initiative to attack was what my other buddies did. Intelligence: 88 I'm a military professor and an ex-soldier but I'm old! Don't expect me to perform in my prime either! THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR, JR.: Precision: 77 I've shot guns before and my sole purpose in doing so isn't speed, it's accuracy. Training: 75 I have great experience with guns but never in combat. Stealth: 72 I'm small so I'll be hard to see but I'm nowhere near like my dad. Audacity: 88 Give a kid a gun and he'll feel invincible. Don't think I'll be an exception. Intelligence: 76 I'm not dumb but I'm still in school. FACETHESLAYER: Precision: 82 I grew up in rural areas so I had to hunt food during the winter time. Training: 76 Both AN and I learned how to shoot at an early age Stealth: 74 I'm not the most graceful person to walk the planet Audacity: 72 I'm more of a pacifist myself Intelligence: 89 In the graduating class of 2008, I was the top 97% of all graduates that year worldwide in Algebra ANNHILATIONNATION: Precision: 84 Same at FTS Training: 77 Same as FTS again Stealth: 80 According to FTS, "I'm not so bad." Audacity: 87 According to FTS, "I'm borderline psychopath." Intelligence: 85 I graduated pretty high in my class too. Voting The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in a forest. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends October 1st, 2013. Battle TDW and Jr: RedRedRedRedRed FTS and AN: GreenGreenGreenGreenGreen AnnhilationNation and Facetheslayer, along with three pals, are hiking through the forest with heavy weaponry for some ridiculously easy hunting. FTS carries a Lee-Enfied rifle and has a Jambiya in her back pocket while AN lugs along his MG42, his KA-BAR tucked away in his belt. Both have an H&K pistol as well. Two of the friends are carrying Lee-Enfields of their own and one man is helping AN manage with the MG42. As they crunch noisily along the trail they spot a large buck, perfect game. AN quickly signals his men to halt and the MG42 is set up. AN laughs while FTS shakes her head, and AN tears down the buck with sadistic ease. On the other side of the hill, The Deadliest Warrior, The Deadliest Warrior, Jr., and three of TDW's friends, also for some reason carrying ridiculously heavy weaponry, hear the noise. Alert and cautious, Jr. scouts up nimbly ahead with an M40 rifle while his father carries the M60. As Jr. ducks in a bush and looks down his scope, AN and one other of their friends are inspecting the slain animal. Jr. spots the MG42 in the background and makes a quick decision, firing at AN's friend. The 7.62x51 mm round tears down the hill and bursts through the unlucky man's lower chest. Green He slumps forward over the dead buck. Jr. loads in another round and watches through his scope as one of TDW's friends lies next to him with an M40 of his own. Down on the hill AN jumps back in shock and sprints in a zig-zag pattern back to FTS. A missed round from Jr. tears up the grass beneath his feet. FTS quickly looks through her iron sightings on the Lee-Enfield and identifies where the rounds are coming from. TDW's bud shifts positions and is spotted before the Lee-Enfield's .303 mm bullet goes in between his eyes and out the back of his skull. Red Jr. jumps up and dives back down the hill, a misses round whizzing above his head. TDW and his friend helping him with the M60 head around the hill to the east and Jr. and another of his dad's friends, also with an M40, head around the west. Facetheslayer watches with satsifaction as Jr. fled down the hill, as AN starts firing at TDW, who's appeared with his friend. TDW quickly returns fire with the M60 and injured AN's friend managing the MG42. However, AN kills TDW's buddy and several rounds tear through TDW's leg. Red Right on cue, Jr. fires at AN and injures his foot. AN is surprisingly undeterred, and the wound seems to have given him more bravado. He swings the barrel round to try to find Jr. Another shot from TDW's friend kills AN's stunned companion laying in the grass. Green AN abandons the MG42 and charges up the hill with his pistol while FTS and her friend are returning fire with their Lee-Enfields. TDW is about to kill them both when his M60 jams. He sighs and grittily gets to his feet, cringing as pain soars up his legs. Facetheslayer and her friend also head up the hill but Jr., still hidden, fires the M40 and drops FTS's friend. Green TDW's friend looks up from his M40 to see AN in his face with the H&K pistol. Two shots end the confused man's life. Red Suddenly Jr. appears from his foliage cover and fires at AN with the Browning Hi-Power, knocking the H&K from his hands. AN snarls and whips out his KA-BAR. Jr. pulls out his ballstic knife and shoots it, but misses. He falls backward and scrambles back on his hands and knees but AN grabs him and lifts him up by the shirt with one hand. FTS scrambles up the hill and looks at the scene unfolding. "He's been giving us this trouble?" she asks? Suddenly TDW appears limping up the hill, carrying his machete. AN drops Jr. and turns to face this new challenger. FTS hangs back with her H&K in case things get out of hand. TDW makes a mad slash downward but AN jumps back and lunges forward before TDW can recover. They both hear a gunshot, though and turn in spite of themselves; Jr. holds a smoking Browning Hi-Power in his hands and FTS stands there dazed. "Forgot about me, didn't you?" Jr. says. FTS sways a little before her eyes roll up in her head, dropping her pistol, and she tumbles down the hill, head over heels, dead. Green TDW raises the machete and hacks down into AN's neck, killing the psychopath. Green He lays in a heap on the grass before he to rolls down the hill and lands next to his sister. WINNER: THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR AND THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR, JR. Category:Blog posts